Forum:Zero-Tails
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : I am applying for a fanon version of the zero-tails. 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : Kisei Kumo was exposed to the corrupted chakra of a tailed beast ball that was launched at his home village of Kumo by the juubi during the last great shinobi war. Although his parents were killed in the attack, he survived, albeit with a chakra mutation. His body could not naturally produce chakra on its own, but through chakra vampirism, Kisei was able to survive. : '''Over time, the latent taint and malice of the juubi fed on Kisei's dark feelings of anger, distrust, and depression... thankfully, the feelings of a child alone were not able to allow it to develop very much, and Kisei blithely continued his daily life, unaware that a dark spirit had come to inhabit his soul and body. : It was not until after the events of the chunin exams, when Kisei was discretely rescued and escorted to Suna by the Puppet Brigade, that things began to go downhill. While hiding out in the land of wind, Kisei began receiving genjutsu training from a master of the art. As a training exercise to improve his internal mental fortitude and control, Kisei delved into Dream Genjutsu, a branch of genjutsu that emphasizes using dreams, nightmares, and hypnosis. When Kisei discovered he could employ chakra threads to enter a sleeping target's dreams from afar, the dark entity within him discovered a new food source. By consuming the nightmares of every mind Kisei infiltrated, it was able to blossom into its full power in time. : Eventually, it overpowered Kisei, using his own puppets against him, and trapped him in a nightmare from which he could not awake. Placed in a cocoon of chakra webs in the heart of the forest of death, the spider-demon began to spread its influence. Eventually, the entire forest was overrun by the spider-puppets and webbing. Feeding on the life force of an entire forest, the zero tails began to fully manifest. : Thanks to a daring rescue by Akemi Hyuga, the zero tails was handily defeated and Kisei was freed from its grip. Akemi placed a special fuinjutsu seal upon Kisei in order to contain the dark chakra of the zero tails. Similar in principle to the yin seal, Kisei can call upon its power in emergencies, but doing so bears risks as the evil spirit warps his mind and principles. : To this day, Kisei is fearful of falling asleep and becoming trapped in his nightmares. He sleeps only when he cannot stave off exhaustion, and then for only short periods. ''' 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : '''The dark chakra of the zero-tails is bound up in a seal on his body, located just over his liver. Kisei avoids using its power, since it can overpower his own mind at times. The dark chakra of the zero tails allows Kisei to create autonomous puppets- puppets that can act without his control, and increase the strength and durability of his chakra webs and threads. Additionally, the ability to detect negative emotions has been conferred to Kisei by his bond with the parasitic spider. : Additionally, when Kisei has been struck unconscious or becomes trapped in a genjutsu, the zero-tails can control his uncontested body. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Kisei will use its powers in emergencies when he is on the brink of chakra exhaustion, or when his mind has been overcome by genjutsu or other mind-influencing effects. You Are Not Alone (talk) 21:38, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 21:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications